


The Routine

by chimneysmoke (recension)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recension/pseuds/chimneysmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Draco/Pansy, They call me homewrecker (I'm only happy when I'm on the run)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Routine

**Author's Note:**

> For the _Welcome Home_ Harry Potter LJ ficathon.
> 
> Original prompt: "Draco/Pansy, They call me homewrecker (I'm only happy when I'm on the run)"

_Husbands leave when their wives give them room to,_ Pansy thinks.

Husbands tell their wives they love them, hold them tenderly, dote upon them, but given a chance to run, they will. For a night, forever, husbands will run.

If Astoria didn't want her husband to stray there were things she could do. There were ways she could make her displeasure known. There are habits he has that she could be privy to.

Because every time she comes to town, every time her feet fall on English soil it's only a matter of time before Draco finds an excuse to get out of the house and into her bed.

Once upon a time, she'd wanted to be Draco's wife. To hang on his arm at every function, to have Malfoy children and inherit Narcissa's jewels. To be the Mistress of Malfoy Manor.

More things had changed in the war than she thought. Him, her, their world. She'd begun to look elsewhere. Dream bigger.

But any lifestyle got tiresome on a long enough scale, and when she was tired of room service and longed to speak English again, she'd return to the motherland for a few weeks and set up in her family's London house. Without fail the night she arrived he would knock on her door.

He'll bring a bottle of elf-made wine, a finer vintage, and he'll pour the glasses while she unpacks.

"How long are you staying this time, Pans?" he'll ask.

"Not long," she'll reply.

"I miss you," he'll say.

"I know," she'll reply.

She'll sip the wine and answer his questions. How was Bali. How was Moscow. How was wherever she'd been and whoever she'd been with.

"Let's go out to dinner. Let me take you somewhere nice," he'll plead, but he knows she never wants to dress up after a long trip. She'll have the elf make something simple and dine with him in her dressing gown. For a moment they feel like they might be married

After dinner it'll be more of the routine. Draco on his knees, her legs draped over his shoulders, her cunt spread for him to devour. His begging.

"Please, Pans. I _miss_ you. I _need_ you."

She'll acquiesce, of course, that's what this is all about anyway. She'll help him out of his trousers, out of his pants, help him into her bed, help him inside of her.

His weight will settle over her, his slender hips would press against hers. His hard, familiar cock will slip inside of her and he'll bring his lips to hers. A few tender kisses, a few desperate thrusts and it'll all be over.

He's not the most skilled lover she's ever had, but he is the oldest she's got, so she lets him inside and she waits for him. She holds him as he comes down.

"I love you, Pans," he'll say and brush back her hair. "Stay with me?"

 

She sits on the bed of the London house and thinks of the Routine. Thinks of the night that lays ahead of her once Draco knocks on the door. Six weeks in Bombay went by slowly and she's been looking forward to this. Her homecoming.

But slowly the night turns dark, and no knock comes. No elf wine. No dinner, no unpacking, no sex. She sits and she waits until its clear in all of this she's the one who's been played.

 _Husbands leave when their wives give them room to,_ she thinks.

Perhaps, when he asked that last time, she should have stayed.


End file.
